


Century Celebration

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Written for Kingsley100's prompt #100: Century. </p>
<p><b>Betas:</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Century Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Kingsley100's prompt #100: Century. 
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Century Celebration

~

“Minister.” Skeeter smirked. “You’re hailed as one of the century’s most influential wizards. What’s that like?” 

Kingsley smiled. “Humbling. I’m privileged to be in such company.” 

Skeeter hummed. “Ah, but _your_ leadership ushered in this era of peaceful prosperity. To what do you attribute your success?”

“People like Harry Potter, his husband Severus Snape, Hermione and Ron Weasley, and Neville Longbottom. But for their bravery, we wouldn’t be celebrating.” 

Skeeter coughed. “Speaking of your husband--”

Kingsley raised an eyebrow. “What about him?” 

“We hear he’s...expecting?”

“ _We_ are.” 

Skeeter nodded. “Ensuring our future?” 

Kingsley smiled. “I like to think so.” 

~

“How’d the interview go?” asked Neville when Kingsley got home.

Kingsley smiled. “I think it went well, but you know how Skeeter is. The article may have nothing to do with what we actually discussed.” 

Neville laughed. “True.”

Kingsley embraced him. “She was quite interested in your pregnancy, however.” 

Neville leaned back against Kingsley. “Should I be worried?” 

“She implied that our child will ensure the future of the wizarding world this century.”

Neville sighed. “Great. No pressure there.” 

“We won’t place any on him.” Kingsley’s hand settled possessively on Neville’s stomach. “We’ll just love him.” 

Neville hummed. “True enough.” 

~


End file.
